


Apéritif

by schweinsty



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Alan's just slow at catching on, Food, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is inadvertently turned on while watching Billy eat. No, really, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt of: Any, any, inadvertent food porn--Character A does not realize the way they eat Food X does things to Character B.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it was real," Billy says over sushi one day. His fingers grip the chopsticks precisely, so his palm hangs loose over it but his fingers grip the the wood with a white-knuckled intensity. He reaches over and snags a cucumber slice off of Alan's plate and pops it in his mouth. His lower lip glistens, slick with vinaigrette, and Alan's mouth goes dry when Billy swipes the tip of his tongue over it.

"You ever dream about it?" Billy asks him, when the silence starts to stretch.

Alan shrugs. He bites down on his chopsticks, and a fish egg bursts in his mouth. He shifts in his seat, uncomfortable.

A student stops by their table then to ask a question about the final; Alan doesn't miss the way Billy's face still lights up when someone calls him 'Doctor', and the traitorous part of his lizard brain he's tried fruitlessly to shut down wonders if anyone's ever called Billy that in bed.

Goddamn it.

Billy's quiet for a few minutes after the undergrad leaves. He focuses on tucking away the last of his dragon roll instead: he grabs the bite with his chopsticks and eyes it from underneath long lashes; his lips part obscenely to accommodate its width, and he shuts his eyes and moans when he swallows it down.

Alan grabs his glass and gulps down a mouthful of tea. "We should-go. Get back. Office hours."

Billy's eyebrow arches, and he makes a show of looking at his watch before he flips open the small menu sitting by his plate.

"But, Dr. Grant," Billy says. He licks his lips again, nibbles on the bottom one. "We haven't even had dessert. I've heard their creme brulee's amazing."

It's all Alan can do not to groan.


End file.
